Baisers fraternels
by die roten TZVKR
Summary: OS Bill/Tom Un frère qui embrasse son jumeau, cela n'a aucune implication...N'est-ce pas ?


Hallo Leute !

Ici kesse leidenschaftliche Rote (KLR) c'est moi qui écris l'histoire cette fois. Bientôt viendra celle de ma deuxième Rote...Une Drarry (avec un peu de chance, finie avant la fin des vacances :-) )

Disclamer : Les personnages s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes **

* * *

**

**Baisers fraternels**

****

Tout le monde le lui dit, mais toujours il hausse les épaules et répète

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange. »

Pour lui, ce geste n'a pas d'autres implications que purement fraternelles, alors il le fait tout le temps : il m'embrasse.

Quand je me sens mal pour me redonner le sourire.

Quand je pleure pour mettre du baume sur mon cœur.

Quand il veut partager ma joie.

Souvent, au moins trois fois par jour, certaines juste pour me rappeler qu'il est là et que je peux compter sur lui.

Il m'embrasse aussi quand je m'énerve et que, sous la colère, les vannes de mon énervement s'ouvrent et que je hurle à m'en briser la voix, tellement fort que rien ne peut m'arrêter. Rien sauf son baiser.

Alors il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa langue envahit ma bouche. La seule façon pour que je me taise selon lui.

« Imbécile »

Ce mot est ma perpétuelle réponse devant une raison aussi stupide.

Malheureusement, je perds chaque fois un peu plus de crédibilité.

Pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que mon insulte se perd quelque part entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, parce que mon corps recherche presque avec indécence la chaleur du sien, parce que je lui en veux de trouver si peu de prétextes pour recommencer.

Et à chaque fois, je répète ce qualificatif dans ma tête, sauf que ces fois-là-là, il me désigne.

« Imbécile. »

Cesse de vouloir pleurer rien que pour cela.

« Imbécile. »

Comment peut-tu être si avide de te coller contre lui ?

« Imbécile. »

Pourquoi ne pas noyer tes doigts dans ses cheveux pour qu'il se rende compte de ta déchéance pendant que tu y es ?

« Imbécile. »

Pourquoi le laisse –tu jouer avec ta langue, pourquoi viens-tu chercher la sienne, pourquoi dois-tu te faire violence pour ne pas gémir ?

Pourquoi ?

« Imbécile ! »

Mes pensées ne sont qu'un fatras de n'importe quoi, qui s'embrouillent avec de nouveaux aspects toujours plus irrationnels et incompréhensibles. Cette situation n'a à la fois aucun sens et une symbolique si forte. Elle est le paradoxe qui régit ma vie, plus présent que tous les autres, qui me hante, qui m'imprègne…

Parce que si moi mon esprit virevolte et s'imagine autre chose, détail par détail, toujours plus clairement et plus concret, lui hausse sourcils et épaules.

Surtout les épaules.

La première fois Georg en a lâché sa canette.

Je faisais une démonstration de déhanchement spécial Kaulitz et tentais de leur faire comprendre qu'avec un tel atout, on pouvait attirer n'importe qui, garçon ou fille dans son lit. Tom riait tellement qu'il manquait de tomber de sa chaise à chaque nouveau soubresaut qui secouait son corps, alors j'en rajoutais toujours un peu plus. Toujours un peu plus provocant, toujours plus minaudant, mimant sans vraiment y songer les groupies de mon frère et leurs attitudes. Puis un moment, Tom s'est brusquement levé, s'est approché de moi, et un énorme sourire aux lèvres a déclaré

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi Bill ? Ma vie serait définitivement bien triste ! »

Puis deux de ses doigts se sont glissés sous mon menton et ont précipité mes lèvres contre les siennes. Quand il m'a relaché, j'avais l'impression que Georg avait avalé un piment rouge. Il en avait tous les symptômes : rouge écrevisse et yeux exorbités, comme si son corps cherchait à rejeter l'aliment anormal qu'il avait été forcé d'avaler.

Il a tenté d'objecter en balbutiant

« Mais…C'est… ton frère… »

Tom a haussé les épaules

« Je ne vois pas ce qui a d'étrange. »

Point. Fin de la discussion. Si Tom Kaulitz l'avait décidé, alors c'est ainsi.

Puis ce fut le tour de Gustav. Ce jour précis, ma copine avait mis fin à notre relation de trois mois, et je faisais de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Alors tout à coup, Tom s'est penché vers moi et a murmuré

« Arrête d'être triste. Je ne suis pas du tout mécontent qu'elle t'ait lâché, elle ne te méritait pas. »

Son baiser fut doux, et à ma grande honte, je lui obéissais. Non parce qu'il avait raison, mais parce que ses baisers me faisaient toujours tout oublier.

Entre deux quintes d'étranglements, Gustav a tenté de placer

« Entre deux mecs, pas de problèmes ! Mais là… »

Tom a haussé les épaules

« Je ne vois ce qu'il y a d'étrange. »

Autrement dit, mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Je me suis rendu compte que jamais personne n'attendait une réponse de ma part, tout simplement parce que Tom closait le sujet de façon si naturel que quiconque essayerait de comprendre pourquoi nous avions ces rituels serait taxé de vicieux et de voir de l'indécence et de la honte là où il n'en existait pas.

Alors on ne tentait plus d'aborder le sujet.

Tom réussissait non seulement à rendre honteux les perspicaces, mais en plus à faire passer cet acte comme quelque chose de parfaitement naturel.

Mais voilà, j'ai beau me répéter à tout vent que lui et moi sommes exactement pareils, moi, je trouve cela étrange.

Pas le baiser en soi. Pas le fait qu'on soit frère. Pas son incompréhension face à la stupeur des autres. Les trois à la fois.

Ou plus exactement ces trois faits reliés ensemble car ils conduisent à une même phrase qui révèle une vérité très perturbante : Alors que mon jumeau devrait exprimer l'incompréhension la plus totale, Tom m'embrasse bien que nous soyons frères et j'aime cela.

Et ce qui me fait le plus peur est cette dernière proposition.

Alors je ne sais pas ce que je répondrais si un jour Tom ne répondait pas et me laissait le faire. Et la possibilité que ma langue fourche me terrifie encore plus que les sensations qui m'envahissent pendant ces baisers ou les sentiments suspects qui me font réagir.

Suis-je anormal ?

Je tente de répondre à cette satanée question de plus en plus souvent ces temps si, ce qui est particulièrement alarmant, car cela signifie que les fois où je me la pose augmente à vitesse grand V.

Alors je prends une feuille et j'y écris tous les éléments susceptibles de rendre la situation plus claire.

« Tom et moi

I.Les raisons rationnelles pour lesquelles nous ne sommes pas un couple et qui seront pour toujours infranchissables

1.Nous ne devons pas.

2. Nous sommes frères

3. Nous sommes jumeaux

4. Nous faisons partie de la même famille.

5. Cela serait de l'inceste

6. Nous ne devons pas

7. C'est comme ça

II.Les raisons totalement stupides pour lesquelles je ne peux pas dire que nous sommes un couple et qui me désolent

Nous ne passons pas des heures à nous cajoler

Malgré ma plus profonde envie, un baiser n'est jamais suivi d'un autre, il est unique, ponctuel et unique.

Il couche avec tout un tas de groupies stupides et inintéressantes

Nous n'avons pas de sexe ensemble.

Malgré tout ce que je peux dire, il est mon frère.

III.Problème

Je suis stupide.

Je suis atrocement stupide.

Je suis désespérément stupide

IV.Ce que je ressens quand il m'embrasse

D'abord je suis surpris car il m'embrasse toujours à l'improviste

Ensuite je me rends compte de la présence de ses lèvres sur les siennes

Je ressens nettement sa présence contrairement à d'autres et la consistance de cette présence est un euphorisant à elle seule

Puis je respire son odeur, comme une vague qui me submerge et me laisse sur le rivage de l'interdit les jambes tremblantes et le corps désireux

Je sens le frottement de ses lèvres contre les miennes, je les comprends à la recherche de l'ouverture qui conduira sa langue à ma bouche.

Je desserre les dents et vient presque happer son souffle

Je meurs de bonheur quand enfin il vient caresser ma langue sur toute sa longueur, quand il manque de se blesser contre mes dents tellement il est impatient.

Je rougis, je brûle. De honte. De plaisir. De colère

Je sens mon entrejambe réagir.

Il se retire et je ressens son absence de façon encore plus aigue que sa présence.

Je me traite d'imbécile.

V. Pourquoi il doit arrêter

Un jour, je finirai par le supplier de ne pas quitter ma bouche

Plus les jours passent, plus n'avoir que son amour fraternel et ces trois baisers quotidiens me donnent envie de pleurer

Parce qu'il sera bientôt trop tard.

Parce que jouer avec l'ambiguïté et les sentiments est dangereux.

V.Pourquoi il ne doit pas arrêter

Parce que sinon je vais mourir. »

Je relis cette feuille et plus je laisse les mots me pénétrer, plus je me rends compte à quel point je suis pathétique. Je la jette dans une pochette et redescends vers les autres.

Au milieu du salon est affalé l'objet de mes préoccupations.

Une pensée me vient alors. Je ne veux pas de cette ambiguïté, je dois être sûr. Soit il est mon frère et je dois oublier ces sensations, soit il est plus et, dans ce cas, il doit arrêter de jouer avec moi. C'est soit l'un soit l'autre.

Je ne prête pas attention à la petite partie de mon esprit qui me souffle que dans le premier cas, je n'y arriverai pas, et que dans l'autre, notre situation de jumeaux incestueux serait un cauchemar.

Je ne veux pas entendre, je veux savoir.

Alors je me dirige vers Tom, toujours à moitié couché sur le fauteuil et murmure

« Grand frère… »

Et alors qu'il lève un regard étonné vers moi, je me glisse sur ses genoux à l'ébahissement général. Je suis assis sur lui, très raide, me fustigeant déjà d'une telle initiative. Et forcément, au lieu de m'aider à sortir de cette situation inconfortable en envoyant une boutade ou son jumeau trouver un autre siège que ses genoux., Tom se redresse sur ses coudes, puis calle son dos contre le dossier pour me regarder avec des yeux attentifs et inquiets, comme s'il cherchait des traces quelconques de mon mal-être. J'ai à peine le temps de refouler toutes mes émotions qu'il a déjà compris que quelque chose cloche. Alors mon traître corps dans un geste de dissimulation pour échapper à ses yeux vient se réfugier dans son cou.

C'est une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Parce que le reste de mon buste suit le mouvement général et vient se blottir contre la chaleur du corps de mon jumeau. Ce corps que ses vêtements trop larges masquent, j'en sens tous les contours, je devine son ventre dur contre ma hanche, son torse solide contre ma poitrine qui en profite pour s'y imbriquer. Mes mains s'accrochent à ses épaules et les serrent fort. Je ne sais plus si je joue la comédie pour attirer son attention ou si je les ressens réellement, mais les larmes me montent aux yeux.

J'ai envie de pleurer parce que mes lèvres sont écrasées contre son cou mais que je n'ai pas le droit d'y déposer des baisers, de saisir la peau fine entre des dents et le mordre pour qu'il ait aussi mal que moi.

Mes yeux piquent parce que plus haut, il y a son oreille et que je ressens dans ma chair le besoin de la mordiller, de faire pénétrer ma langue dedans pour l'entendre gémir, pour avoir le sentiment de le posséder.

Je mords douloureusement mes lèvres car en dessous de mes mains il y son torse et que mes doigts rêvent d'y tracer des arabesques, de sentir qu'il a la chair de poule à mon contact.

L'eau coule presque de mes paupières car, par ma position sur ses genoux, je voudrais sentir qu'il me désire comme il désire toutes ces filles stupides qui lui courent après. Je souhaite connaître contre mes fesses la sensation de son sexe se dressant pour moi, et je veux remuer pour la sentir plus intensément cette bosse tant désirée.

Les larmes menacent de d'inonder sa peau car j'ai envie de tout son corps et encore plus de lui tout entier. Je voudrais qu'il m'appartienne, que nous ne soyons pas frères, que j'ai le droit d'accomplir toutes ses attentions. Je veux qu'ils soit à moi. Alors j'ai envie de pleurer et de ne plus m'arrêter.

Mais mes pensées, il ne les comprend pas. Il se contente de murmurer contre mon oreille et j'entends dans sa voix qu'il a le cœur serré

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Bill…Parle-moi… »

Je hoche la tête de droite à gauche et accentue la pression de mes doigts qui s'incrustent en lui. Et il continue de chuchoter et son souffle m'électrise car il est contre mon oreille, contre ma joue, dans mes cheveux

« Regarde-moi… »

À mon nouveau secouement de tête, il me détache de force de son cou et m'oblige à le fixer dans les yeux.

Le temps se suspend. Cette fois c'est différent.

Quand ses lèvres s'approchent des miennes, je me rends compte que quelque chose est différent. C'est peut-être moi qui espère trop fort et voit n'importe quel signe comme preuve de mon désir, mais l'impression a changé.

Ses mains lâchent mes poignets et remontent le long de mon torse, s'arrêtent sur ma gorge qu'il enserre avec douceur, ses pouces traçant des cercles apaisants sur mes zones sensibles et, doucement, il approche mon visage du sien. Il ne sourit pas comme d'habitude, il a l'air grave, sérieux, comme avant un concert.

Et pour la première fois, je franchis le pas avant lui. Sous mon initiative, et non sous la sienne, je fais se rencontrer nos lèvres. À peine sont elles en contact que je frissonne, un espèce de jappement s'échappe, incontrôlable, de ma bouche et j'affermis le contact. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui demande. De mes lèvres qui mordent, qui « bouffent » les siennes, de mes mains crispées sur son tee-shirt, de mes jambes tendues qui, dans un geste d'une impudeur qui me choquera plus tard, changent de position et se postent de chaque côté de ses cuisses, nous rapprochant encore un peu.

Mais je ne le dégoûte pas. Il soulève le bassin, presque inconsciemment et vient chercher le contact, ses bras m'emprisonnent en une prison de chaleur et de douceur qui me font espérer que ma peine pour briser de telles façons les lois de la pudeur et de la famille me condamneront à perpétuité.

Oui, cette fois ce n'est pas pareil.

Cette fois je ne refoule rien, je lui dévoile tout, je ne cache rien. Je lui montre qu'il me fait gémir, que ma bouche a besoin de la sienne, que je désire que nos langues s'enroulent et ne se quittent plus.

Que je le veux comme le garçon qu'il est, pas comme le frère.

Quand nous nous séparons, je refuse de voir les expressions s'étaler sur son visage, alors je me réfugie une fois de plus dans son cou.

La pression de ses bras dans mon dos me rassure. J'entends un grognement derrière moi.

J'entends le grognement désapprobateur de Georg.

« Vous devriez pas faire ça… »

La voix de mon jumeau lui répond, mais elle est rauque. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou être encore plus terrifié.

« Faire quoi ? »

Georg se fait plus sec

« C'est…malsain. »

La tension qui suit cette accusation et que je ressens au niveau des cuisses et de l'étreinte de Tom se répand dans mon propre corps. Il devient coupant

« Tu trouves malsain de consoler son jumeau ? Et je dois faire quoi selon toi ? Le regarder pleurer avec des yeux compatissants et attendre qu'il n'ai plus de larmes en stock ? »

Les répliques fusent, elles se défient presque.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que nous chantes là ? »

Je me pelotonne encore plus, comme pour me protéger de la tempête qui se prépare. Ma réaction semble tendre encore plus l'atmosphère.

« Tu trouves ça normal de rouler un patin à son frère pour le consoler toi ? »

La réponse traditionnelle revient alors.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui a d'étrange. »

Mais aujourd'hui elle ne suffit plus. Georg ne s'en satisfait pas.

« Le problème, c'est que tu es bien le seul a ne pas trouver ça étrange ! Quand Bill est heureux tu lui roule une pelle, quand il est triste idem, quand il est un colère pareil ! On dirait presque que… »

Mon frère l'interrompt brutalement, sa voix est glacée

« Dis-moi tu nous fait un classement au quoi ? Je savais pas que j'étais aussi surveillé! De quoi tu te mêles au juste ? »

Je me redresse, je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais je ne sais pas quoi répliquer. Car toutes ces questions, je me les pose aussi. Sauf que je ne veux pas que ça soit Georg qui les pose, j'ai presque le sentiment d'être forcé, qu'il me contraint à entendre ce que je désire garder pour moi.

Je ressens sa curiosité comme un viol. Oui, il viole l'intimité qui s'instaure pendant nos baisers, il pervertit mes sentiments pour mon frère, comme s'ils étaient une abomination. Et même si les accusations sous-entendues sont pour Tom, je les prends pour moi.

Je me relève avec l'espoir idiot que peut être la discussion s'en trouvera coupée. Je sens le regard peiné que mon jumeau me jette. Je me sens glacé par ce contact, il se sent trahi pour mon comportement, et du coup sali par les accusations de Georg car elles prennent du sens.

Alors je m'assois sur le canapé, à côté de Tom, la tête posée sur son épaule, mes bras entourant son bras, pour lui prouver que comme toujours, c'est lui et moi contre les autres. Parce que même si Georg a raison, j'aime trop mon jumeau pour le combattre. Mon problème est maintenant de déterminer la façon dont je l'aime et la réponse m'effraye…

Mon cœur s'arrête tout à coup, car mon frère vient d'entrelacer nos doigts, et ce geste qu'il n'a pour personne, pas même pour ses copines me va droit au cœur. Je ferme les yeux, autant pour capturer le moment que pour me protéger des attaques qui ne vont pas tarder.

Je perçois Georg plus que je ne l'entends.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais si la prochaine c'est moi qui l'embrassait pour le consoler ? »

J'ouvre les yeux de stupeur, rendu muet par ce qu'il sous-entend par ces mots. Et soudain je me sens submergé par une sensation grisante : Tom s'est tendu, j'ai senti ses doigts se refermer sur les miens, je vois sa mâchoire qui se contracte. Son regard devient aussi noir que fixe.

« Va te faire voir. »

Les mots blessent sa bouche, ils sont aiguisés, vindicatifs, menaçants. Je déglutis une sensation qui mêle désarroi et joie s'emmêle dans mon ventre. Georg se tourne vers moi et murmure.

« Bill, tu en dis quoi, toi ? »

La fameuse question est posée. Cette question à laquelle Tom ne peut plus répondre pas pour moi. Celle qui me confronte à ce fouillis que sont devenues ma tête et mes émotions.

Qu'est ce que je veux ?

Georg répète.

« Bill ? »

Je lève les yeux, évite de croiser le regard de Tom, car je vais le trahir, et mentir à mon cœur par la même occasion. Parce que j'ai trop honte de ce que je peux ressentir.

Mais quand je croise le regard de Georg, quelque chose se bloque en moi. Quoi ? L'embrasser lui, ne jamais plus ressentir mon frère contre ma bouche… J'ai l'âme qui saigne à cette idée.

« C'est pas étrange…C'est mon frère… »

Et voilà le pieux mensonge. Celui derrière lequel je vais me cacher, auquel je vais me cramponner pour garder à la fois la langue de Tom dans ma bouche et cette prétendue virginité morale dont je ne peux pas me séparer.

La réponse ne plaît pas à mon interlocuteur, j'ignore si elle le blesse car il se cache immédiatement derrière une nouvelle question.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait que Tom t'embrasse tout le temps sans te demander ton avis comme un substitut pour les filles qu'il baise ? »

J'ai la sensation d'un poignard rougissant ma chair de mon propre sang sur lequel Georg s'appesantit et se fait lourd.

Un frère n'est pas jaloux, un frère n'est pas malade de frustration de devoir partager la bouche hypnotisante de son jumeau. Un frère ne devrait pas devoir partager…et surtout il ne devrait pas avoir la possibilité de partager.

Tom se cabre. Tous ses muscles sont dans un état de tension insupportable

« Tu sous-entends quoi là ? Tu crois que Bill est comparable à toutes ces filles ? »

Je sens la dernière flèche, puis tout devient flou.

« Moi ce que je vois c'est que tu as envie de te taper ton frère comme s'il n'était qu'une pute à qui l'on demande pas son avis! »

J'ai appréhendé le geste de mon frère avant de la voir. Il bondit sur ses pieds et, avant que Georg n'ait pu réagir le poing de Tom s'écrase sur sa figure. Suivi d'un cri

« Connard ! »

Et d'un autre coup.

Je hurle à mon tour quand à son tour Georg se défend, quand ses pieds, ses avant-bras montrent leur volonté de blesser mon frère. Mais je reste paralysé. De la même façon que je suis incapable de dire ce que je ressens réellement, de la même façon dont paradoxalement je ne peux me passer des bras de mon jumeau, je n'arrive pas à bouger, je vois la scène de loin de haut. Même les paroles de Georg et leur insulte n'ont pas encore d'impact sur moi.

Je me sens juste sans vie, vidé…

Mais tout d'un coup, je vois le nez de Tom qui coule, son sang tremper son tee-shirt, alors encore une fois je crie et je me précipite sur eux deux.

La grimace de douleur de Tom appelle à des sentiments bestiaux, sauvages, incontrôlables. Le même sentiment qui devait envahir les guerriers d'antan pour leur donner le courage de partir au combat prend possession de moi. Une fureur dévastatrice.

Gustav me repousse, tire Tom pour le tirer de la mêlée mais l'expose un peu plus aux coups de Georg. C'est toujours la même formation : Tom et moi contre eux deux. Car chaque bleu qu'il reçoit me fait souffrir, chaque plaie s'imprime dans ma propre chair. Depuis toujours, bien avant que mon cœur et mon corps n'en décident qu'à leur tête. Alors nous sommes soudés pendant les bagarres, unis par les liens du sang…Mais depuis que les liens fraternels se sont entremêlés avec le trouble, nous sommes plus virulents, plus agressifs envers l'agresseur de notre double.

Et cette fois ne fait pas exception. Je sens la folie se mélanger à la rage de voir mon jumeau à terre, de voir son corps sous celui de Georg, la jalousie incongrue se mêle au reste et j'arrête de réfléchir.

Mon pied atteint un endroit quelconque de l'anatomie de Georg qui grimace à son tour. Tom frappe à son tour. Puis je ne vois plus, Gustav m'a saisi par la ceinture et d'un geste rapide me précipite par terre. J'attrape sa jambe, c'est son tour de tomber…Sur moi. Je gesticule, frappe, hurle, ma voix est rauque, loin des aigus. Gustav doit mettre tout son poids pour m'emprisonner sous lui, je ne suis pas aussi musclé mais l'ivresse du combat, l'envie de coups et de sang me rend dangereux. Nous roulons, nous relevons, retombons, il me bloque le passage vers Tom. Finalement il me fonce dessus, et je tombe sous lui.

Je l'entends crier à son tour que je dois me calmer sinon, on ne pourrait pas les séparer, mais je m'en fiche, Tom se bat et je dois l'aider. Alors je continue à me débattre, mes coups sont violents, je ne pense plus à rien.

Non, en fait, une seule pensée vient tourner en boucle dans ma tête.

C'est monstrueux, mais le combat m'excite et la seule pensée du corps de Tom sur moi, me clouant au sol, emprisonnant mes bras au-dessus de ma nuque pour m'empêcher tous mouvements, puis dévorant mes lèvres, ma bouche me fait gémir de frustration. Je veux qu'il soit là, je veux le mordre pendant qu'il s'enfoncerait en moi, je veux calmer cette excitation née du combat. Jamais mes fantasmes n'ont été aussi précis, je vois la scène qui se clarifie, devient plus vraie à mesure que je gifle, que je mords pour rejoindre Tom.

Je suis un monstre, mais je désire mon jumeau avec une précision qui ne m'était jamais arrivée.

La folie du combat détruit mes barrières, me fait oublier mes doutes et brusquement, si je continue à me battre, ce n'est plus pour empêcher Georg de blesser mon jumeau, mais pour prendre sa place, meurtrir la chair de mon jumeau comme je désire qu'il violente la mienne. Tout devient flou, je crois que je vais m'évanouir…

J'ignore quand Tom a pu se dégager, mais j'aperçois son visage tordu de fureur, il pousse violemment Gustav sur le côté. Celui-ci ne sait plus quelle attitude adopter, puis finalement il vient se jeter pour empêcher Georg de nous rejoindre.

Objectivement, il fait bien, le combat devient inutile vu que Tom ne se soucie plus de Georg, mais se campe dans une position défensive par rapport à moi.

Mais, je veux que cette bataille continue. Parce qu'elle signifie Tom et excitation, parce qu'elle me fait désirer mon jumeau.

Il est devant moi, et mes yeux restent fixés sur ses lèvres. Je meurs d'envie de les goûter, de les ravager. J'aimerais mes bras sur son cou, lui malaxant la nuque, je veux mon bassin sur ses hanches, moi collé contre un mur et Tom toujours plus proche.

Et je crois qu'ils peuvent tous le lire dans mon regard, Tom le premier. Il fait un pas dans ma direction, hypnotisé par ce qu'il peut lire en moi et j'ai l'espoir fou qu'il va bien reprendre possession de ma bouche, de moi tout entier…Mon souffle devient encore plus erratique qu'il l'est, ma langue passe lentement sur mes lèvres, les humectant d'anticipation.

Mais le charme est brisé par le juron de Georg qui sort précipitamment de la pièce, non sans avoir lancer une nouvelle fois

« Et maintenant, ne me dis pas que t'as pas envie de te le faire ! »

Tom se fige, retient son souffle sans me lâcher des yeux, se mord les lèvres, semble faire un effort sur lui-même, puis tourne les talons à son tour, rapidement et disparaît de la salle.

Tout est brusque, je me sens vaciller. Avant de m'effondrer au sol, je me fais rattraper par Gustav, et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire la moindre remarque sur la bagarre ou sur mes bizarreries, j'éclate en sanglots.

Il ne sait quoi faire. Je le vois dans son attitude gênée, je comprends la question qui tourne dans sa tête. Dois-je partir ou dois le prendre dans mes bras ?

Malgré mon androgynéité, je ne me suis jamais laissé à pleurer, sinon je n'aurais sans doute pas résisté au collège, avec tous ces mecs qui jouent les durs en voulant cacher leur honte d'être attiré par un autre garçon sous prétexte qu'il ressemble à une fille.

Mes larmes sont rares, pour les cas graves et Gustav ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi cette histoire-là est si sérieuse. Ou peut être qu'il le sait et que cette constatation le met encore plus mal à l'aise et le fait d'autant plus hésiter…

Puis finalement il vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, à terre, dos au canapé. Il n'ose pas me prendre dans ses bras. Si quand il me regardait indécis j'aurais tout donné pour un peu de chaleur humaine et de consolation, je lui suis maintenant reconnaissant de ne pas prendre le rôle du « grand frère ». Cela serait, en définitive, terriblement déplacé…

Il contemple ses pieds, je me cale contre le fauteuil. Il murmure en examinant ses ongles

« Pourquoi tu pleures au juste ? »

L'interrogatoire a commencé. J'essuye mes larmes du dos de la main

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Il n'a pas l'air impatient, au contraire, il semble prêt à y passer le temps qu'il faudra pour arriver à la vérité.

« Cela ne sert à rien de te cacher Bill. Tu le sais pourtant, c'est pour cela que tu pleures. »

« Je sais quoi ? »

Mon ton est accusateur pour compenser le sien qui ne l'est pas.

« Que quelque chose cloche avec ton frère. »

Je frotte frénétiquement mes mains contre mon pantalon, comme pour me débarrasser de toutes ces pensées qui n'ont pas lieu d'être.

« Rien ne cloche. »

« Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous battons… »

Mon silence devient buté. Gustav me regarde avec insistance, moi je me perds dans la contemplation d'un point imaginaire, quelque part en face de moi.

Il soupire, ramène son regard sur le sol, puis revient vers moi.

Ses genoux viennent se coller contre sa poitrine, ils y posent ses avant-bras, son menton, puis il attend, sans quitter mon visage ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Les minutes s'écoulent, oppressantes. À tel point que je finis par murmurer, les yeux toujours désespérément humides

« Parce que Tom est parti. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La question piège…Piège pour moi, piège pour Tom, qui chaque jour creuse l'écart entre les enfants que nous étions et les nouveaux hommes que nous devenons.

Je me mords les lèvres, puis souffle.

« Parce que je ne comprends plus rien… »

Il hoche la tête puis pose prudemment la question à double sens.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Ma réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Sa nouvelle question non plus.

« Comment ? »

Cette fois les mots s'assèchent avant d'avoir été prononcés.

Je l'aime comme un frère, cela ne peut être autrement.

Nous sommes nés ensemble, avons grandi ensemble, avons tout partagé. Il est mon frère, mon jumeau, ma fierté quand lors des présentations, je me campe fièrement devant les gens et laisse échapper un « Voici mon jumeau », ces mots que je savoure comme le plus précieux des nectars. Je sais qu'il est à moi comme je suis à lui, que personne ne peut mieux le connaître que je le connais moi. Je le comprends à mon attitude face à ses petites copines, quand je les toise, tous mes gestes criant qu'elles ne comprendront pas ce qui fait Tom, pourquoi il sourit, pourquoi elles lui plaisent, pourquoi bientôt il va les quitter.

Je n'ignore rien, et c'est pour cela que j'ai tant mal de pas avoir la solution à son attitude, à ma réaction…

Mais un frère peut-il toiser les petites amies de son frère parce qu'il a deviné qu'elles ne seront jamais plus précieuses qu'il ne l'est ? Est-ce qu'un frère peut être jaloux de ces filles qui ne sont , en définitive, pas grand-chose pour son jumeau ? Est-ce qu'un frère peut désirer son double ?

Mieux, est-ce qu'un frère doit avoir à se poser la question sur la manière dont il aime son frère?

Je n'aime pas ce silence qui s'étire. Je déteste cette réponse qui ne me vient pas, spontanément bonne.

J'ai peur. Tout simplement, parce que plus les minutes s'égrènent, plus je me rends compte que je me trahis, que je ne suis pas normal. Non, un frère ne doit pas mettre tant de temps à répondre. Il doit rire devant l'absurdité d'une telle question, il ne doit pas chercher la réponse qui ne sera ni mentir ni dire la vérité.

Et plus que tout, une terreur sans nom m'envahit. Cela ne peut pas être cela. Je ne peux pas être…amoureux.

S'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas être amoureux de mon propre frère, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas.

Je veux qu'il m'embrasse sans remuer mon cœur, je veux qu'il reste près de moi toute sa vie sans voir la jalousie ronger mon corps. Je ne veux pas de cet amour hors normes, amoral et…incestueux.

Je ne veux pas que mon frère soit traité de monstre pour m'avoir séduit, je ne veux pas qu'il se détourne de moi.

Peut-être suis je faible, mais sans lui je ne peux pas !

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Tom, tu m'entends, nous sommes frères, nous sommes jumeaux ! C'est interdit, dégradant, incestueux, amoral…Inacceptable ! »

Gustav me fixe longuement, puis ajoute

« Alors c'est pour cela que tu pleures… »

Je crache ma réplique

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu pleures parce que tu sais que tu n'as pas à l'aimer mais que c'est déjà trop tard... »

Je me relève, le visage autant rouge de honte que de colère. Je hurle

« C'est faux ! Pourquoi voyez-vous le mal partout ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être juste heureux sans vos regards scrutateurs ? Qu'est-ce que nous faisons de mal ? »

Gustav semble déstabilisé devant ma violence, mais je n'en ai cure et laisse la rage parler pour moi. Pas la rage contre lui en particuliers, la rage contre eux tous qui me font sentir si sale et si détestable pour une chose qui me remplit de tellement de joie

« Il ne fait que m'embrasser ! Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas vous contenter de croire ce qu'il vous dit ! Il est mon frère, il m'apporte du bonheur quand j'en ai besoin, et il n'y a nul besoin de chercher autre chose ! »

Gustav se relève précipitamment et vient me serrer de forces dans ses bras. Je tremble contre lui, mais ne tente pas de me défaire. Je vomis ma peur et mon mal être, mon incompréhension et mes doutes et cela me soulage.

« Pourquoi pervertissez-vous ce qui me semble si naturel ? Pourquoi me donnez–vous le sentiment d'être sali par des pensées qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous rende des comptes ? »

Il ne répond pas et se contente de me serrer un peu plus fort. Le silence s'installe, moi toujours dans ses bras, tendu, les bras ballants, incapable du moindre mouvement pour me raccrocher à quelque chose.

Puis, dans un souffle, je reprends la parole

« Suis-je vraiment anormal Gustav de penser à mon frère de cette façon ? »

« Je ne sais pas Bill… »

Il est incapable de me donner une autre réponse et je le sens. Alors je me détache de lui, et sans un mot, je me dirige vers la porte.

Avant d'en passer l'encadrement, je lance sans me retourner.

« Je te dégoûte ? »

Ses paroles se font attendre. Puis, quand j'ai perdu l'espoir qu'il réponde, il laisse échapper un petit

« Je ne sais pas… »

Alors que je baisse la tête, il reprend

« Tu ne devrais pas, mais… Quand je te vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que…c'est…dommage que vous soyez… frères… »

Je serre les poings, mes ongles rentrent dans ma paume. Ma voix est cassée mais sûre d'elle.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Ma vie ne serait rien sans mon frère ! Parce que même si je ne l'aime pas comme il le faudrait, il reste mon frère, et une vie sans lui serait… »

Les adjectifs viennent par centaines, je ne sais lequel choisir

« Abominable. »

Puis je m'en vais, je m'éloigne en priant pour ne plus jamais croiser son regard. Mais il n'a pas fini.

« Tu pourrais aimer un autre mec ? »

Je m'arrête, puis laisse échapper ma sentence.

« Je ne suis même plus sûr d'avoir su ce qu'était aimer. Il n'y a jamais eu que lui. Que cela vous plaise, à toi et aux autres ou non. »

Alors que je monte les escaliers, Gustav apparaît derrière mon dos, s'appuie contre le mur et murmure.

« Georg est amoureux de toi»

Je me fige sur une marche.

Il poursuit peu sensible à ma gêne, comme s'il voulait se libérer de quelque chose de trop lourd, comme si je devais savoir.

« Depuis le début. »

Mes mains se crispent sur la rampe. Cela ne peut pas être possible, pas maintenant, pas dans le cercle de mes amis intimes…

« La première fois qu'il t'a vu, il a eu le coup de foudre. »

Les phrases me semblent vides de sens, je ne veux pas les écouter.

« Il le dit lui-même, il n'est pas homosexuel, c'est un hétéro amoureux d'un garçon. Les autres ne l'intéressent pas. Il a essayé et s'est résigné. »

Un goût âcre remonte le long de ma gorge. Tom, s'il te plaît reviens… Je n'aime pas ce monde. Je n'aime pas ce monde où tout le monde aime celui qu'il ne peut avoir !

« Mais il avait le sentiment que tu étais tellement fragile, tellement innocent, « pur » comme il le disait, qu'il n'a jamais osé te le dire. Et après, vous êtes devenus amis, et pour lui, c'était trop tard… »

J'ai trop mal de penser à tout ce que je rate chaque jour par peur, par interdit et par terreur de ton rejet.

« Il pourrait t'aider à oublier Tom… »

Je me retourne avec fureur, une nouvelle fois les larmes aux yeux, sauf que j'ignore si elles sont de fureur ou de tristesse devant cette situation si banale mais toujours si dramatique

« Tom ne s'oublie pas ! Et je ne veux pas le faire ! »

Mes pieds sont lourds, pourtant je monte les marches quatre à quatre et me précipite dans ma chambre. Avec des gestes fébriles, empreints d'urgence, je sors des petites pilules de ma table de chevet. J'en prends deux et m'allonge sur mon lit.

Je n'aime pas me droguer, je n'aime pas m'abrutir par des somnifères, mais si ces médicaments sont le seul moyen de me faire oublier une heure ou deux, alors tant pis.

Et alors qu'encore une fois le sourire de mon frère apparaît devant moi, que je sens sa bouche pressée sur la mienne, le sommeil me prend, aussi violement qu'un oiseau abattu s'écrase contre le sol.

« Bill, réveille-toi, je dois te parler ! »

Mes yeux restent désespérément clos, j'ai la tête trop lourde encore. Mais la voix insiste, alors je réponds la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

« Tom ? »

Un silence me répond. Suivi d'une réplique froide.

« Tu penses vraiment tout le temps à lui… »

Enfin je parviens à mettre un visage sur ces paroles. Georg.

Les révélations de l'après-midi me reviennent. Et là, stupidement, je frissonne. Ma réaction me surprend moi-même, je sais bien qu'il ne me ferait rien, il est tellement gentil, mais j'ai peur.

Il est assis, presque sur moi, seuls les draps me séparent de lui. Il est penché sur moi, trop près.

Alors je m'assois dos contre le mur et je tente de retrouver un souffle normal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Mais il reste glacé

« Tu n'as pas répondu. »

Je secoue la tête en un petit mouvement de contrariété.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde ? J'ai cru que c'était mon frère.

, tu vas pas à nouveau t'énerver, il ne vient jamais dans ma chambre. »

Le sens de mes mots semble le calmer. Il se détend, je vois l'ombre de ses épaules qui se décrispe. Son ton devient plus concilient

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

Je prends une moue boudeuse, et ma voix ne doit pas l'être moins.

« Là c'est toi qui ne réponds pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est quelle heure ? »

« Pas loin de 4h je pense. »

Je froisse le drap entre mes doigts.

« C'est pas une heure pour venir discuter. »

« J'avais besoin de te parler. »

À nouveau j'ai peur. Ses mots, je ne veux pas qu'ils atteignent mes oreilles. Je n'aime pas ce que sous-entends cette chambre, l'obscurité, sa déclaration. Alors je me crée une barrière qu'il ne doit pas franchir.

« Pas maintenant, je suis fatigué. »

Je ramène mes genoux contre mon torse, tout mon corps exprime mon mal aise, que je souhaite qu'il parte, mais cela, il ne le comprend, ou ne veut pas le faire.

« Bill, je ne peux pas attendre demain, je DOIS te parler. »

Je reste buté, ma respiration s'accélère.

« Je veux dormir. »

Je sens la contrariété émaner de toute son attitude. Il reprend sèchement

« Arrête de te cacher derrière ton drap bon sang ! »

Et d'un mouvement sec, il tire mon illusoire protection et la jette à terre malgré mes doigts serrés.

Mon cœur rate un battement et je me recroqueville encore plus sur moi-même. Je déglutis plusieurs fois, d'autant plus qu'il se rapproche encore un peu. Je le sens souffler un bon coup, sûrement pour se donner du courage, mais le bruit de sa respiration sourde oppresse ma poitrine. Je balbutie

« Je veux que tu t'en ailles, tu es bizarre. »

Sa réponse est immédiate

« Je le suis depuis que je te connais… »

Je frissonne, mais ma voix tremble, comme avant une crise de larmes

« S'il te plaît vas-t-en ! »

Son ton devient brusque

« Non, non je ne m'en irai pas ! Parce que je dois te parler, même si tu t'en fiches, même s'il y il n'y a que ton putain de frère qui compte pour toi, j'ai mal ! À un point que tu n'imagines pas ! »

Je cache ma tête entre mes genoux. Moi aussi j'ai mal, mais vas-t-en !Tu me fais peur, tu me ressembles trop dans tout ce que tu ressens, et voir mon miroir, aussi désespéré, je ne peux pas le supporter !

« Je t'aime Bill ! »

Je hoquette, secoue la tête de droite à gauche, mes mains se crispent sur mes cheveux. Je laisse échapper une phrase enrouée, crispée

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Tu ne dois pas m'aimer, j'en aime un autre ! Un autre qui est perdu pour moi depuis le jour de ma naissance !

« Si c'est vrai ! Depuis ce fameux soir où je t'ai pris pour une fille, et que je suis resté fasciné, même après avoir appris la vérité ! Bon Dieu Bill ! Je suis devenu complètement obsédé ! »

« Vas-t-en ! »

« Tu es devenu tellement important ! Je pensais à toi matin, midi et soir ! Tu me hantais à chaque instant, je programmais mes journées et mes soirées de façon à te voir ! »

J'ai peur, mon dieu, j'ai peur de sa violence à m'aimer, semblable à la mienne…

« Mais jamais je ne te l'aurais avoué ! Tu paraissais si jeune ! Si innocent, tu ne savais même pas qu'un mec pouvait être avec un autre garçon ! J'avais peur de te choquer, que tu me rejettes ! »

Peu à peu je sens le matelas se creuser, je le sens s'approcher de moi et mon cœur se serre un peu plus. Je sens son amour, sa passion contenue depuis si longtemps qui refait surface et qui m'explose à la face. Mais je ressens surtout son désir, et c'est lui qui me fait le plus peur.

« Et puis j'ai vu ton frère t'embrasser ! Tu étais tellement attirant que je me maîtrisais pour ne pas te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif, et Tom s'est levé… Le seul mec qui n'aurait jamais dû me faire de concurrence est devenu mon principal rival ! »

« Tais-toi ! »

Il m'agrippe les poignets et m'attire vers lui. Cette fois c'est la panique qui m'envahit. Une panique qui paralyse, qui me broie les entrailles. Je vois ses doigts s'accrocher à ma peau comme si je lui appartenais, son souffle haletant me balaye le visage. Je tremble, mais mes spasmes de peur ne l'arrêtent pas.

« Lâche- moi ! »

Il se fait plus insistant et me décolle du mur. Je tombe sur le lit.

Cette fois, mon affolement prend le pas sur ma raison et je commence à me débattre.

« J'ai dit lâche-moi ! »

Pour me calmer et faire cesser mes mouvements désorganisés sous lui, il tente de me bloquer les membres, ce qui n'a pour effet que d'ajouter de la matière à ma frayeur, qui devient effroi. Je hurle, n'écoutant même plus ses phrases saccadées par l'effort

« Mais calme toi ! »

« Laisse- moi, je veux que tu partes ! »

« Bordel Bill, je t'aime, je pourrais jamais te faire de mal ! »

« Vas-t-en ! »

Sa voix est sourde de douleur, mais je ne le comprends pas, tout mon esprit est tourné dans une seule direction : j'ai peur, il doit s'en aller...

« Pourquoi tu n'essayes même pas de m'écouter ? Pourquoi je ne suis rien pour toi ? »

Mes gestes sont saccadés, ils deviennent violents, mais Georg me maîtrise toujours plus fermement.

Son ton change et je vois son visage s'approcher du mien. Je me mords la lèvre.

« S'il te plaît, calme toi… Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'embrasser quelqu'un, mais je ne le ferais pas parce que… »

« Tom ! »

Le cri est sorti de ma gorge sans même l'avoir sollicité. Et une fois évaporé, mon obsession se fait plus présente. Tom. Je veux Tom.

J'entends la voix de Georg comme dans un cauchemar, il est furieux, je n'en ai que plus peur, alors encore et encore, j'appelle mon frère pour qu'il me sauve, qu'il me protège, parce que je le veux, parce que je l'aime.

« Tom, toujours Tom ! Bordel, pourquoi il n'y a que lui dans ta vie ! Pourquoi il est le seul à t'embrasser, pourquoi tu en as autant envie que lui ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi jamais moi ? »

« Tom ! »

Mon hurlement se perd entre les murs de ma chambre, et le poids de mon agresseur, c'est comme cela que je le ressens, se fait plus lourd sur moi, plus agressif aussi.

« Mais tais-toi ! Je déteste ton frère ! Il t'a volé, toi, un membre de sa propre famille ! Il n'avait pas le droit de t'aimer, il n'a pas le droit de t'embrasser ! Tu es son jumeau, son putain de jumeau, c'est un monstre s'il te touche ! Toi si pur, il t'a contaminé, et toi tu l'aimes tellement que tu le laisses te perdre ! »

L'insulte à mon frère me remplit de honte et de colère. Elle se dispute la place avec la peur.

« Ne parle pas de lui comme cela ! Vas-t-en ! Je ne veux pas que tu restes ! Vas-t-en ! »

Et alors que je me débats plus violement, je lui hurle ce qui repose au fond de moi, je laisse sortir cette partie de moi qui n'a pas honte de ce que je ressens et que je m'évertuais à cacher.

« Je l'aime plus que tout et tu n'as pas le droit de me juger pour ce que j'éprouve pour lui ! Parce que même si c'est sale, bas, honteux, ignoble, je continuerais de l'aimer ! Plus que toi !»

La gifle fait valser ma tête sur l'oreiller. Et alors qu'il se retient visiblement pour ne pas m'en mettre une nouvelle, ma raison vacille, et je perds la tête.

Je bouge, jusqu'à m'en retourner les poignets, un brouillard s'élève dans ma tête et mon corps se tend, se tord, cherche à s'échapper et je hurle toujours plus fort

« Tom ! »

Puis, soudainement, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre à toutes volées, et j'entends le grognement de lion en colère qui s'échappe de la gorge de mon frère.

La suite est très floue. Je suis recroquevillé sur mon lit, je perçois des cris, des insultes, des coups, mais je reste prostré sur mon lit, impossible du plus petit mouvement. Le temps s'arrête, je n'ai plus la notion de ce qui m'entoure, temps comme lieu. C'est comme si je laissais le monde tourner sans moi, je n'y porte plus d'intérêt.

J'ignore combien de temps dure mon état torpeur, mais quand le matelas s'affaisse encore une fois, je n'ai plus que d'une chose : mon jumeau est près de moi.

Alors qu'il se penche vers moi en me murmurant

« Bill, tu vas bien ?…N'ais plus peur, je suis là… »

Je ne prête pas attention à ses paroles, l'état d'ébahitude dans lequel je me trouve parle pour moi.

Il s'approche de moi, toute son attitude indiquant son inquiétude. Alors qu'il m'entoure de ses bras protecteurs, je me déplie doucement, presque lascivement, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste pour m'en empêcher, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je le sens se contracter de stupeur contre moi, mais j'affirme ma prise sur ses épaules, sa nuque. J'ai besoin de lui, et sa tentative de lutte pour m'échapper me donne l'impression d'un rejet.

Ma bouche se fait plus pressante, plus quémandeuse. Je veux oublier ma vie, Georg, mes doutes en sentant sa présence le plus fort possible. Je veux écraser nos lèvres, je veux sa langue dans ma bouche de la façon la plus crue qui existe.

Je le sens résister encore, sa tête lui ordonne de ne pas continuer car elle sait bien que les liens du sang nous en empêchent, mais son corps me désire, cette fois je le sens.

Je le vois se maudire car il réagit à ma langue sur ses lèvres, à ma pression vorace sur sa bouche, tous ses muscles son contractés, de désir et comme symboles de son combat intérieur.

Quand enfin il parvient à reprendre son souffle, ses pouces viennent se poser sur mes lèvres, ses doigts sur mes joues, encerclant ma tête. Son souffle est erratique quand il parle, sa voix m'excite encore plus que je ne le suis, je suis prêt à pleurer s'il me délaisse. Son abandon me serait fatal, je le sens dans ma chair, et une boule de désir, d'amour bloque toutes mes capacités.

A grand peine, il parvient à murmurer entre deux respiration essoufflées

« Non… Tu ne vas pas bien… »

J'emprisonne ses pouces dans ma bouche, vient coller mon front contre le sien. Des larmes silencieuses courent le long de mes joues alors que je l'implore

« S'il te plaît, ne me rejette pas… »

Ma bouche vient se coller sur la sienne, nos lèvres désespérément séparées par ses doigts. Il secoue la tête à mon grand désespoir.

« J'ai l'impression…de profiter de toi…de ton état de faiblesse…Je ne veux pas… »

Sa phrase reste en suspend. Je reprends sa phrase, presque avec désespoir. Je me fais suppliant

« Tu ne veux pas quoi ? Il n'y a rien que tu puisses me faire que je ne désire de tout mon être ! S'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de toi… Il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'aider à ce point…. Tu ne peux pas imaginer…à quel point, j'ai besoin de toi… »

Les mots si crus qui traduisent ce dont j'ai besoin de ne viennent pas. Parce que j'ai peur qu'il fuit, qu'il m'abandonne, qu'il cesse de m'aimer, quel que soit l'amour qu'il me porte. Son ton est réticent, les mots ne lui viennent pas aussi facilement que d'habitude.

« Je ne veux pas que ça dérape… Cette fois n'est pas pareille aux autres… »

Mon cœur se déchire, un sanglot retentit dans la pièce.

« Pitié Tom… J'ai... j'ai envie de toi…S'il te plaît…Même si je ne te plais pas, même si tu es mon frère…je te veux contre moi… Je te veux…à moi… »

Il entend mes pleurs et se rapproche un peu plus de moi, puis dans un même souffle, il m'avoue

« J'y ai tellement pensé… Je n'aurais pas dû, mais j'y ai pensé…Cela ne devait rester que rêve irréalisable… »

Devant une telle confession, je manque de pleurer de joie et mon corps recherche le sien avec une envie et une hâte toujours plus vive. Mais Tom n'a pas fini

« Je n'aurais pas dû, mais tous les soirs, dans mon lit, j'y pensais…et à chaque fois, tout était…parfait… »

Ma respiration se coupe. Je me mords les joues, mes yeux s'écarquillent. J'ai le torse prêt à exploser, comme si chaque mot de mon jumeau le gonflait un peu plus.

« Et là…ça ne peut pas être parfait…pas dans ton état… »

Cette fois, mes mains s'agrippent aux siennes, les arrachent presque de ma tête, et de tout mon poids, je me lance sur lui.

Bloqué sous mon corps, il ne fait plus un mouvement, me laissant découvrir l'état de son entrejambe qui se presse contre la mienne.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit d'y penser… »

Je le sens qui se contracte contre moi, d'appréhension, mais également du contact de ma bouche sur sa clavicule, qui suce, mord, martyrise sa peau…Il grogne, son torse se soulève à la recherche de mes lèvres. Et je continue à murmurer contre sa peau, voit tout son être trembler autant de mes mots que de mon souffle chaud qui lui fait venir la chair de poule

« Nous sommes frères et ce que je fais, ce que nous faisons est monstrueux… »

Ma langue passe et repasse sur la zone sensible qu'elle a découverte, puis remonte dans son coup, déclenchant un véritable spasme de plaisir.

« Mais je te lèche, te mords, te fait frémir… »

Il rejette la tête en arrière, me laissant le champ libre à l'espace entre son oreille et son cou dont je prends possession

« Mais tu m'embrasses…Tous les jours… »

Puis, je viens mordiller son oreille, j'en suce le lobe avec toute la passion qu'il m'inspire

« Alors je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de le dire… »

Je me redresse, les mains sur son torse et je devine son regard qui me fait sentir terriblement désirable, et dans un souffle, je conclus

« Mais j'ai envie de toi… »

Son regard devient grave. Avec lenteur, ses mains remonte le long de mon torse, me font frissonner au passage, s'attardent sur mes épaules qu'il caresse, puis résolument remontent à ma nuque et rapprochent nos visages.

Le baiser est long, savoureux, tendre…

La suite ne perd pas en tendresse. Mais elle devient passionnée et brûlante

Nous sommes comme deux éternels assoiffés l'un de l'autre qui lentement se consument, avec délectation, avec emphase, avec fougue.

Nous nous aimons.

Jusqu'à en tomber épuisés.

Jusqu'en avoir mal à l'âme.

Jusqu'à ne plus supporter que nos regards soient détachés, jusqu'à mourir d'un soupir étouffé par l'autre.

Jusqu'à oublier que c'est interdit, jusqu'à rejeter les conséquences demain.

Plus rien n'a d'importance.

Mis à part nos yeux, nos lèvres, nos doigts entrelacés qui ne se quittent plus, mis à part lui en moi, mis à part nos jouissances toujours plus intenses.

Enfin …

Tom est en moi, sur moi, contre moi. Soudé, collé, encré.

Je me sens complet et en paix.

Et c'est sur cette impression que je m'endors.

Quand je me réveille, je suis seul dans mon grand lit. Ma gorge se serre immédiatement.

C'est fini ? Vraiment fini ? Maintenant que nous avons brisé toutes les lois, outrepassés tous les interdits, foulé les dernières règles de bienséances, dois-je me retrouver seul.

Je me mets à trembler, mes poings se serrent et d'un geste explosif, empreint de rage et souffrance, je fracasse ma lampe de chevet contre le mur.

De longues minutes s'égrènent où les larmes coulent continuellement, où je ne bouge plus, vidé de mes forces, incapable de comprendre ce qui doit être fait.

Mes responsabilités de frère, et même d'homme me semblent tellement contingentes par rapport aux sentiments qui se mouvent et vivent en moi, que je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'aurais à les honorer.

Mon regard tombe sur une feuille. La feuille où je tentais de faire le clair sur mes sentiments et mes émotions.

Une vague de froid m'envahit. Je n'ai quand même pas laissé traîner cette feuille…Je n'ai quand même pas laissé traîner cette feuille où je me mettais à nu…

Et alors que je discerne l'écriture épaisse de mon frère, une nouvelle vague d'angoisse me submerge. Mais je me précipite pour y lire les mots qui me sont destinés.

« Tom et moi **amour?**

I. Les raisons rationnelles pour lesquelles nous ne sommes pas un couple et qui seront pour toujours infranchissables **Je n'ai jamais aimé être en couple, même si je connais le sens du mot fidélité. Infranchissables ? Elles ne le sont qu'aux yeux des autres. Et je n'ai jamais attendu leur bon vouloir pour t'aimer**

1.Nous ne devons pas. **Pourquoi ?**

2. Nous sommes frères **Sinon comment t'aurais-je connu?**

3. Nous sommes jumeaux **La meilleure qui me soit jamais arrivé…**

4. Nous faisons partie de la même famille. **Tant pis…**

5. Cela serait de l'inceste **J'aurais aimé, mais jamais je n'aurais d'enfants qui auront ton visage, alors qu'importe…**

6. Nous ne devons pas **Tu te répètes petit frère, je ne suis toujours pas convaincu**

7. C'est comme ça **Depuis quand les jumeaux Kaulitz se contentent de ce que les autres font ?**

II.Les raisons totalement stupides pour lesquelles je ne peux pas dire que nous sommes un couple et qui me désolent** Si ta désolation a tendance à me peiner, celle-ci me met en joie, car elle prouve ce que tu as peur d'éprouver**

1. Nous ne passons pas des heures à nous cajoler **Je te promets des siècles de baisers et d'amour si tu oublies la colonne du haut**

2.Malgré ma plus profonde envie, un baiser n'est jamais suivi d'un autre, il est unique, ponctuel et unique. **Et dieu sait quelle torture cela a été…**

3.Il couche avec tout un tas de groupies stupides et inintéressantes **Plus depuis que je t'embrasse comme un drogué en manque…Parce qu'elles ne sont pas toi…**

4.Nous n'avons pas de sexe ensemble. **Plus maintenant…Et je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer à ce que tu m'as offert hier…**

5.Malgré tout ce que je peux dire, il est mon frère. **Et j'en suis fier !**

III.Problème **Non.**

1. Je suis stupide. **Mais je t'aime**

2. Je suis atrocement stupide. **Mais je t'aime atrocement**

3. Je suis désespérément stupide **Mais je t'aime désespérement**

IV.Ce que je ressens quand il m'embrasse **Voilà un bon titre…**

1. D'abord je suis surpris car il m'embrasse toujours à l'improviste **J'aime te voir si surpris**

2. Ensuite je me rends compte de la présence de ses lèvres sur les siennes **Toujours plus désireuses, toujours plus pressantes**

3. Je ressens nettement sa présence contrairement à d'autres et la consistance de cette présence est un euphorisant à elle seule **Une présence , un désir, un amour ?**

4. Puis je respire son odeur, comme une vague qui me submerge et me laisse sur le rivage de l'interdit les jambes tremblantes et le corps désireux **Et je m'y suis noyé depuis longtemps**

5. Je sens le frottement de ses lèvres contre les miennes, je les comprends à la recherche de l'ouverture qui conduira sa langue à ma bouche.** Elle te cherche ma langue, parce que jamais elle n'en a assez de toi…**

6. Je desserre les dents et vient presque happer son souffle **Et je m'envole…**

7. Je meurs de bonheur quand enfin il vient caresser ma langue sur toute sa longueur, quand il manque de se blesser contre mes dents tellement il est impatient.** Un avant goùt du paradis dans ma bouche**

8. Je rougis, je brûle. De honte. De plaisir. De colère **La honte est inutile, le plaisir est nécessaire, la colère est un aphrodisiaque…**

9.Je sens mon entrejambe réagir. **Que dire de la mienne…**

10.Il se retire et je ressens son absence de façon encore plus aigue que sa présence.** Déchirement de l'âme comme du cœur…**

11.Je me traite d'imbécile. **Après m'avoir appliqué le même qualificatif**

V.Pourquoi il doit arrêter **Je ne te laisserais pas le faire**

1.Un jour, je finirai par le supplier de ne pas quitter ma bouche **Et ce jour sera le plus heureux de ma vie**

2.Plus les jours passent, plus n'avoir que son amour fraternel et ces trois baisers quotidiens me donnent envie de pleurer **Tu m'aimes, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?**

3.Parce qu'il sera bientôt trop tard. **N'est-ce pas déjà le cas ?**

4.Parce que jouer avec l'ambiguïté et les sentiments est dangereux. **Alors arrêtons de jouer, cela dure depuis trop longtemps…**

VI.Pourquoi il ne doit pas arrêter **Et jamais je ne le ferais**

Parce que sinon je vais mourir. **Je ne fais jamais rien sans toi… Et une vie où tu ne serais plus serait insupportable**"

Je repose la feuille sur le bureau, puis la cache dans une pochette.

Je descends l'escalier, comme sur un nuage. Tout est trouble, mais curieusement, j'espère que jamais il ne disparaîtra…

Dans la cuisine, il y a mon grand frère qui sourit à ma vue. Le reste, je ne le vois pas. Ni les autres occupants de la pièce, ni leurs grimaces, ni leurs regards de reproches ou d'envie.

Je sais juste qu'il se rapproche, et avec un grand sourire, qu'il me lance avec douceur

« Bonjour petit frère… »

Puis qu'il m'embrasse…

Baisers fraternels ? Ou baisers d'amants ?

* * *

Aha ici gierige leidenschaftliche Rote (GLR, die andere, l'autre pour les non compreneurs de l'allemand..) et mon commentaire perso..

Je sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé, mais moi j'ai adoréééé!! Il est pas trop mignon ce petit couple?? Et puis la face cachée et romantique d'un Tom amoureux, c'est trooop adorable..non?

En résumé, je suis voller Bewunderung, et aussi une starke Unterstützerin de ces "Baisers fraternels"!! Et vous?? Review?

Tschüssi!

"Es ist zum Wahnsinnigwerden. Offiziell sind wir es ja schon!"


End file.
